PERSONA ESPECIAL
by stardeldestino15
Summary: Los titanes ven un programa, el cual participas con alguien especial y te llevaras un viaje gratis. Robin quier ir con starfire y chico bestia con raven, ellos pelearan y ronbin se declarara a star.
1. IMTERRUMPIDO

Hola soy "stardeldestino15" o "estrella del destino" y es mi primera vez y soy una novata. Me encantan los jóvenes titanes y quiero decir que no me pertenecen. Espero que les guste.

**PERSONA ESPECIAL**

**Capitulo 1: Interrumpido**

Era un día cualquiera Chico Bestia y Cyborg estaban jugando videojuegos, Raven leyendo un libro; como siempre; y Starfire en la azotea de la T viendo el cielo y la ciudad, pensando y suspirando por Robin. El era el motivo por el cual estuviera tan pensativa cada vez que despertaba cada mañana.

Robin. - suspiro starfire- si supieras lo que siento por ti.

Derrepente entra el pelinegro (Robin) mirando a starfire.

Star… - dijo él mirando como su cabello se movía con el viento

Robin - contesto ella sin voltear- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto

Vine a verte, supuse que estarías aquí – dijo un poco tembloroso

Y se pude saber cual es el motivo por el cual viniste a verme- volteo y lo miro a los ojos

Pues, bueno… yo – trago saliva – tengo que hablar contigo – dijo seriamente

Ah… ¿sí?… - dijo ansiosa – sobre ¿Qué?

Pues… yo… yo… ¡yo! – grito- ¡YO TE…! – fue interrumpido por chico bestia

¡MATARE! –Dijo fríamente- no es cierto – sonrió

A… - con las palabras en la boca quedo robin

Pero miren a los tortolitos viendo casi el amanecer – dijo cyborg pícaramente

¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes? – pregunto el chico verde

Estábamos hablando – dijo tiernamente starfire

Y que me dices tu ¿robin?- dijo bestia

Ya no importa – dijo desanimado- ya interrumpieron

Robin podemos hablar después- dijo para tratar de animarlo starfire

Si, supongo que si – sonrió él

Bueno nosotros nos vamos adentro ¿vienen? – dijo cyborg

Si ¡claro! – dijo starfire muy contenta

Y ¿tú? robin – dijo el de verde

Si voy… - murmuro desanimado aun por no poder hablar con starfire.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado si es que lo leen. Pues soy novata en esto, pero yo si escribo solo que lo hacia en papel y ahora aquí.Gracias.


	2. ganate UN VIAJE

Hola aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo.

**PERSONA ESPECIAL**

**Capitulo 2: Gánate un viaje**

Al día siguiente los titanes se levantaron como siempre, estaban en la parte de la cocina desayunando. Cuando Chico Bestia termina se dirige a ver televisión y se sienta en el sillón, prende la televisión y cambia de canal en canal, hasta que llega a uno donde hay una promoción de viajes y escucha.

¡Llego la nueva promoción! ¡Lo único que tienes que hacer es ir con alguna persona especial como tu novia o mejor amiga y concursar, lo único que tienes que hacer es responder algunas preguntas y muchas cosas más y el público decidirá quien ganara! ¡Participaras por un gran premio! ¡Un gran viaje al! ¡CARIBE! – Hablaba la persona que promocionaba el comercial – ¡No te lo pierdas!

Es enserio- pensaba bestia- no lo creo

¡Viejo! Seria genial ir, me gustaría participar- dijo alegremente cyborg

¿Así? Y ¿con quien iras? ¿Con chico bestia?- sonrió el pelinegro (robin)

Mmmm…. Pensaba cyborg- pensó en que podía vestir a chico bestia en mujer y se la imaginaba en un vestido rosa son un lindo sombrero y con sus labios rojos con el - eh ¡NO!

¡Claro que no!- gruño bestia

Ya me imagino… con su vestidito, sus zapatos y su cartera- rio starfire

Y además a lado de cyborg, la pareja perfecta- carcajeo el pelinegro

Enserio ¿creen que regalen un viaje al Caribe? Eso seria imposible- hablo raven

Las parejas o amigos que vayan deben ser valientes, ya que muchos no demuestran sus sentimientos- pestañeo la de ojos verdes

Robin ahí te hablan- dijo burlonamente cyborg

¡¿Qué?! – Se sonrojo como un tomate robin- yo ¿Qué?

Bueno chicos me voy a mi habitación- dijo la pelirroja

¿A que te refieres con eso? – dijo un poco avergonzado robin

A nada - dijo starfire antes de irse

Robin y sobre que estaban hablando ayer ustedes- pregunto con una sonrisa picara cyborg

Hay los tortolos- dijo burlonamente chico bestia- robin ya declárate a starfire

¿De que hablas? – Dijo robin sonrojado- yo no siento nada por ella

Claro, y chico bestia no siente nada por raven- dijo cyborg burlonamente

¡Oye!- grito un poco sonrojado chico bestia- estás equivocado

Eres un tonto- dijo enojada raven y se retiro

¡Hay si todos sabemos lo que pasa aquí!- dijo gritándole a raven antes de irse, cyborg-

Tu cerebro esta atrofiado, anda repáralo- se fue chico bestia

No debes buscar cosas donde no las hay- dijo robin y se fue

Pero todos sabemos lo que pasa aquí, que a robin le gusta starfire y a chico bestia raven- dijo cyborg

Y a ti abeja dijo robin por los pasillos – burlonamente

Abeja… ¡claro! Participare con ella y me ganare el viaje el viaje y la conquistare- dijo emocionado cyborg- okay, no lo creo- dijo desanimado y a la vez sonrojado, y se dirigió a su habitación.

Así que no sientes nada por mi ¿no?- murmuro starfire un poco triste- entonces ¿que hago aquí?...

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero que les guste.


	3. Tú, Yo, Caribe, piensalo

Hola, aquí esta el 3 capitulo espero que les guste. Los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen.

**PERSONA ESPECIAL**

**Capitulo 3: Tú, yo, en el Caribe, piénsalo.**

Los titanes luego de una larga pelea que tuvieron por la tarde se encontraban sentados viendo la televisión. Chico bestia no se iba a perder el viaje al Caribe. Obiamente no se iba a perder esa oportunidad maravillosa y el ya tenia pensado con quien iba ir, con Raven.

Raven – miro moviendo las cejas bestia

¿Ah?- dijo como no sabiendo de que quería hablar- ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto raven

Ya tu sabes – la miro como insinuándole algo chico bestia

¿Por qué tanto coqueteo entre ustedes dos?- pregunto Cyborg

¿Coqueteo?- dijo raven un poco sonrojada- claro que no

Parece que si… - dijo star sonriendo

¿Qué se traen?- pregunto como queriendo saber mas el pelinegro

Raven – murmuro chico bestia- necesito conversar contigo

¿Sobre qué? – dijo seriamente la de cabello morado

De repente empiezan a salir luces y se oscurece la habitación y las luces iban dirigidas hacia chico bestia y raven.

¿Qué sucede chico bestia?- pregunto cyborg

Parece que va a ver una nueva pareja en los titanes- dijo star dirigiéndose a Robin

¿Qué? – Dijo nervioso Robin- ¿ya había una?

¿De que hablas? – dijo ella sonrojada

¿Ah? – noto su sonrojo y el se sonrojo aun mas.

De nada, pero yo quisiera hablar después contigo- dijo robin

Claro -dijo sonriendo star

Bueno entonces te veo en la azotea mas tarde – dijo sonrojado robin

Claro – sonrojada star se acerca cada vez más a robin y el le responde haciendo lo mismo.

Y cuando se iban agarrar de la mano….

Su atención por favor, y también a esos tortolos, -señalando la luz a robin y starfire-dijo chico bestia

Ambos se sonrojaron (robin y star)

Raven… - murmuro el de color verde

¿Qué? – dijo seriamente raven

Tu, Yo, en el Caribe, piénsalo – dijo bestia guiñando el ojo y con un tono de galán

¿De que hablas? – pregunto desconcertada raven y se fueron las luces

Quiero que participes conmigo en el concurso para el viaje en el Caribe- dijo bestia

¿Qué? ¿Qué? – dijo enojada raven

¿Participaran juntos?- dijeron robin, starfire y cyborg sorprendidos

Claro que no – dijo frunciendo el ceño raven

Claro que si nena- le dijo haciendo pistolas con sus manos y señalándola, bestia

Claro que no – dijo raven

Tomare eso como un si… - dijo feliz el de verde

¡Noooooo! – se iba por el pasillo raven

Te esperare mañana para el ensayo- dijo sonriendo chico bestia

Que bien que participen juntos- dijo feliz star

Si lo mismo deberías hacer tú con robin – dijo pícaramente chico bestia

¿Yo? … ¿con robin?- se sonrojo starfire - ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tal vez sea buena idea – dijo un poco nervioso robin

¿Tú crees? – dijo star emocionada

Si, pero mejor hablamos de eso después en la…. -Silencio porque sabia que si decía el lugar robin y cyborg estarían molestando- ya tu sabes – dijo sonrojado robin.

Bien, hasta entonces-dijo star levantándose y le sonrió a robin- nos vemos ahí robin.

Si… - dijo mirando su hermosa silueta

Aww... Que lindo es el amor- murmuraron cyborg y bestia

Cállense, ganare el concurso- dijo todo orgulloso

Ya lo veremos- dijo chico bestia- ya lo veremos…

Bueno aquí esta el 3 cap. Espero que les haya gustado.


	4. Tu me gustas mucho

Hola, aquí escribí el siguiente capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado.

**PERSONA ESPECIAL**

**CAPITULO 4: TU ME GUSTAS MUCHO**

**(Más tarde en la azotea). **Starfire estaba esperando en la azotea de la torre de los titanes a Robin, porque se suponía que debía decirle algo importante, la pelirroja estaba ansiosa ya que esperaba que le dijera lo que ella esperaba, ya que ella estaba enamorada de el y esperaba que sea correspondida y aprovecharía ese momento en el cual robin le diría algo muy importante lo cual marcaria la vida de los dos en la decisión que tomen los ambos. Robin había tomado una decisión, se le iba a declarar a Starfire y esperaba que sus sentimientos sean mutuos, el desde el primer beso que se dio con ella supo que la amaba; era una decisión difícil; pero estaba preparado y obviamente no iba aceptar un no como respuesta.

¿Cuándo va a llegar? – Suspiro star- estoy muy ansiosa- sonrió la pelirroja

Hola Starfire – sonrió robin mirándola a los ojos

Hola – le devolvió la sonrisa

Yo... – un poco nervioso- te tengo que decir algo-se acercaba mas al pelinegro a star

Claro, dime – se puso nerviosa al ver que el se acercaba a ella

Yo… - tartamudeo- yo…

Robin lo siento pero no te entiendo nada – dijo star frunciendo el seño- habla mejor – sonrió

Tú me gustas mucho – dijo demasiado rápido robin

Robin no te entiendo nada y tampoco soy adivina para saber lo que me quieres decir – lo miro un poco enojada y se iba a ir.-

No, no te vayas, tengo algo importante que decirte- dijo emocionado el pelinegro

¿Así? pues no parece importante ya que parece que te estas burlando de mi- dijo triste star

No en realidad si es importante- dijo nervioso robin- quédate

Ya perdiste tu tiempo- se iba caminando la pelirroja- me voy robin

No, no te vayas, ¡Tu me gustas mucho!- grito el pelinegro nervioso

¿Qué?- dijo star emocionada- ¿de verdad te gusto?- se sonrojo y voltio a mirarlo

¡Si! – Dijo un poco ruborizado robin- tu me gustas mucho, desde el momento en que te conocí y nos dimos ese beso, todo a cambiado ya no puedo pensar en un solo momento, minuto, segundo sin vivir sin ti. Tu me gustas- se iba acercando poco a star.

Robin… - sonrojada- yo… yo…

Ssshhhhh… - la empezó a agarrar de la cintura y tomo sus labios con sus dedos y los dirigió hacia los suyos y se dieron un tierno beso que duro un buen rato.

Robin… - se sonrojo la pelirroja- yo…

Quiero que me respondas si ¿sientes lo mismo que yo?- dijo seriamente robin

Robin – lo agarro tiernamente del cuello y lo beso en los labios – eso responde tu pregunta- ¿tal vez?

Tal vez…- se sorprendió por el beso- pero quiero escucharlo de tus labios- se acerco a ella el

¡Si!- dijo tiernamente Starfire- nunca antes había sentido esto por nadie y por lo que no conocía de los besos y porque lo hacen aquí ahora lo entiendo- y abrazo fuertemente a robin- tu también me gustas.

Por fin alguien le correspondió a el, estaba completamente feliz y no le importaba nada mas que estar con ella. Y estaba listo para dar el siguiente paso.

Star… - dijo robin

¿Si? – dijo sonriéndole a el la pelirroja y mirándole a los ojos

¿Quieres ser mi novia?- pregunto decidido

Yo… ¡si! – Le respondió dándole un beso- sabes… esto es importante para mi y espero que esto funcione lo beso de nuevo y lo abrazo

Yo igual… así que… ¿quieres participar para ir al Caribe?

Tu y yo, en el Caribe, en una habitación... No lo se… pero seria emocionante.- respondió star

De donde sacaste lo de la habitación- se sonrojo robin- serian separadas o tal vez juntas

Robin… iría a cualquier lugar contigo y me gustaría estar contigo en la misma habitación- sonrió ruborizada star

Ah… ¿si quieres? – dijo nervioso robin pensando en la habitación

Si… - lo beso y ambos juguetearon con sus lenguas- me encantaría.

Bueno entonces entremos a la torre… - la agarro de la cintura

Si...- se iba abrazado de el

Ambos dieron un gran paso.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado mucho, soy stardeldestino15.


	5. PRACTICANDO

Hola, aquí esta el 5 capitulo de Persona Especial. Espero que es guste mucho. Gracias.

**PERSONA ESPECIAL**

**CAPITULO 5: PRACTICANDO**

Al día siguiente como Starfire y Robin tenían que practicar y Chico Bestia y Raven igual, todos se reunieron en la sala de estar. Cyborg estaba un poco triste porque el también quería participar y tenia planeado algo para el también ir de viaje al Caribe, pero quien sabe si las parejas ganaran, ya que en el concurso todo puede pasar.

¿Cuál es mi color favorito?- pregunto Star-

Mmm… ¡el rosado!- respondió Robin pensando-

Si, que bien así podremos ganar fácilmente si sabes todo sobre mi- sonrió Star feliz

Así que participaran los tortolos- dijo burlonamente Cyborg-

Viejo no creas que te dejare ganar fácilmente- miro a robin como retándolo chico bestia

Eso lo veremos- respondió robin, juntaron rayos en la mirada ambos-

Yo y mi Raven ganaremos – respondió sonriente El de verde agarrando la cintura de Raven

¡No me toques!- grito Raven tirándole una cachetada y llendose- estúpido- y se fue

No te vayas Raven, tenemos que ensayar, hay y ahora con quien ensayare- pensaba chico bestia.

Bueno chicos Star y yo nos iremos a ensayar a otro lugar…- dijo el pelinegro levantándose y tomando la mano de star.

Oigan y no nos contaron que ya son novios- dijo Cyborg golpeado con el codo a robin-

¿Qué?- se puso extremadamente rojo, se podría decir ponerse rojo nivel dios-

¿Quién les dijo?- pregunto un poco sonrojada la pelirroja-

Chicos recuerden que hay cámaras por todos lados a si que tengan cuidado cuando hagan cositas porque todo se ve- respondió Cyborg con una cara de no se besen en cualquier lado los estaremos vigilando-

Mmm… Robin vámonos- respondió avergonzada star

Claro… y Cyborg no hagas eso de nuevo- respondió aun rojo robin

¿Hacer que?- pregunto Cyborg al verlo rojo para ponerlo mas nervioso

Vigilar las cámaras- bajo la cabeza el pelinegro

Pero es por seguridad- boto una risita Cyborg

Si pero no deberían hacerlo es nuestra relación y no suya y es algo privado las cosas que hagamos- dijo la pelirroja un poco enojada pero no tanto

Chicos pero si quieren mas privacidad vayan a un hotel y hay van a tener mas privacidad que aquí- dijo chico bestia como burlándose

Cierto o si no anda a la habitación de star y hagan o que tengan que hacer o si no puedes usar la tuya ahí no hay cámaras o mejor el baño.- dijo Cyborg

Robin espero a ya…- dijo enojada star y se fue

¿Dónde?- respondió el un poco confundido

Cambiando de tema ya que las cosas se pusieron calientes les propongo algo-

¿Qué cosa?- respondieron robin y chico bestia

Que tal si quien pierde paga su entrada y la mía, seria como una apuesta- dijo el hombre robot

Viejo pero es bastante dinero-respondió chico bestia

Acaso crees que vas perder creo que ya lo sabes…- carcajeo robin

¿Es una apuesta? – Miro fijamente a robin- entonces acepto

Que bien ya tengo el viaje asegurado- rio Cyborg

Oye y ¿porque no participas tu con abeja?- pregunto bestia

Porque ella es complicada y no quiere- dijo diciendo Cyborg y a la vez retirándose

Bueno esto estará bueno y yo ganare- dijo bestia

No yo ganare- respondió robin

Ya lo veremos en la competencia-sonrió bestia y se fue a practicar a la habitación de Raven

Si… - pensó robin y se fue a buscar a Starfire para practicar y buscar en donde la esperaría

Todo el resto del día robin y Starfire se la pasaron practicando para ganar mientras chico bestia se fue a la habitación de Raven quien después lo botaría on una patada pero el seguiría insistiendo y Cyborg estaría relax.

CONTINUARA…

Espero que les haya gustado muchas gracias.


	6. COMPETENCIA

Hola, aquí esta el 6 capitulo de Persona Especial, me demore un poco disculpen. Espero que es guste mucho. Gracias.

**PERSONA ESPECIAL**

**CAPITULO 6: COMPETENCIA**

La hora había llegado, la competencia entre las parejas de los titanes, Starfire y robin, Raven y chico bestia. Todos los titanes estaban ansiosos Starfire feliz por ir con robin de viaje, Raven molesta por participar y Cyborg emocionado por que uno de ellos le pagaría el viaje.

Robin ¿ya estas listo?- pregunto dulcemente Starfire

Si vámonos, le demostrare a chico bestia que le ganare y yo soy quien tengo a la chicas mas bonita como novia- dijo como ya ganador robin

Que lindo eres robin- se sonrojo de un tono carmín la pelirroja.

No te sonrojes esto es lo normal en las parejas de novios-dijo sonriente robin

Pero yo nunca tuve uno- dijo feliz star

Bueno no importa ahora nunca me separare de ti- robin iba a besar a star

Oigan se nos hace tarde vámonos- dijo molesto chico bestia

Se les ah echo costumbre interrumpirnos ¿no?- dijo muy molesto robin

Bueno ya vámonos – dijo riendo Cyborg

Si robin vamos- dijo tiernamente Starfire y lo agarro del brazo

Claro- respondió feliz robin y le robo un beso.

Todos se fueron en el auto T menos robin y Starfire que se iban en la moto de el, muy acaramelados ya que parecían dos algodones de azúcar que no se querían separar. Todos llegaron y se dieron cuenta que había bastante competencia.

En el set donde se trasmitía el programa para el concurso.

¿Listos chicos? En tres dos, uno ¡al aire!- grito el productor

Hola ¿Cómo están? Yo soy Andrés y este es el nuevo programa que los entretendrá sus casas y empecemos son 10 las parejas que participaran en este reality y en especial quiero presentarles a dos parejas que revolucionaran aquí con ustedes Starfire y Robin y también la nueva pareja del momento chico bestia y su novia Raven.

¿Qué? Su novia… chico bestiaaaaa! – grito Raven y le dio una bofetada tu como pudiste

Bueno empecemos y dejemos que esta parejita arregle sus problemas después empecemos con la primera pregunta es para la pareja Starfire y robin y la primera pregunta es…- es interrumpido por un sonido extraño

Jóvenes titanes problemas tenemos que irnos al parecer es el doctor luz – dijo preocupado robin

¿Qué? Pero viejo el concurso- dijo disgustado chico bestia

Que pena no podremos participar- dijo sarcástica mente Raven

Rae no seas así mi amor- dijo burlonamente chico bestia haciendo que Raven se sonrojara

Ya no importa chicos tenemos que irnos- dijo Cyborg

Si vámonos- dijo robin y se estaban retirando todos

Que pena pero vámonos- dijo triste Starfire

Después cuando ellos salieron el que conducía el programa dijo: lamentablemente como los jóvenes y enamorados se retiraron están descalificados y no tienen ya oportunidad para ganara el viaje al Caribe que pena pero esto tiene que seguir.

Luego de casi dos horas cuando llegaron de nuevo al concurso robin y los demás se dieron cuenta de que ya no había nadie y solo había un chico de limpieza.

¿Qué paso con el concurso?- pregunto preocupada Starfire

Ya acabo llegaron muy tarde y fueron descalificados- dijo el de limpieza

No lo puedo creer- dijo tristemente Starfire

Todo paso porque teníamos que detener al doctor luz no te preocupes ya abra otra oportunidad.

Si star no te preocupes- dijo desilusionado Cyborg

Que pena, me hubiera gustado ir al Caribe con chico bestia y ponerme el bikini que compre- dijo burlonamente Raven

¿Qué? ¿Te compraste un bikini? Vamos a que te pruebes y me enseñes como te queda- dijo emocionado chico bestia

Claro que no- dijo gruñona Raven y se fue y chico bestia lo siguió

Bueno me voy chicos- dijo Cyborg y se fue

Star no te pongas triste te parece si mejor mañana vamos a la playa- dijo tratando de animarla a Starfire

Si me parece muy bien dijo sonriendo Starfire – ya habrá mas oportunidades- dijo ella besándolo tiernamente

Si entonces iremos tú y yo solos. Pero no te pongas un bikini porque no quiero que nadie te vea así- dijo un poco gruñón robin

Robin…- lo miro raro

Solo protejo lo que es mío.- dijo el

Bueno vámonos

Al final cuando robin y Starfire fueron a la playa todos terminaron yendo y robin no le dijo usar un bikini a Starfire poniéndose ella enojada pero igual la pasaron bien porque se amaban.

Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo y espero que les a ya gustado gracias por leer soy stardeldestino15 y espero poder escribir mas sobre esto que me encanta y no me pertenecen.


End file.
